


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

by EmGrz6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmGrz6/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: Michifer high school AU with nerd/goth-ish!Lucifer and jock!Michael. Background relationships: Sam/Ruby and Castiel/Dean; lil bit of Midam in the beginningBasically, Lucifer's pining over straight!Michael and Ruby gives him the idea to put 'roses are red, violets are blue' poems in his locker.





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

“Ruby! I’m dying over here, come on!” Lucifer groaned to his best friend as he hit his head with his pen, repeatedly. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to help you with your impossible mission to win the heart of straight-as-a-rod-and-jock-to-the-bone Michael Novak!” She turned her attention back to her latest boy-toy, Sam Winchester. “Besides, I have my own love life to worry about.” 

Scoffing, Lucifer paused in beating himself up to shoot an incredulous look at her. “Why go after that nerdy freshman when you could be an awesome friend and help me out! One idea, then I’ll help you!”

Ruby turned back in her chair to face him. “Fine, how about those cliche ‘roses are red, violets are blue’ poems that you slip in his locker. Boom! Great idea right there; that’s so easy Lilith could do it.” She said, referring to his little sister. “Now leave me and my love life alone.” She turned back around, missing the excited look on Lucifer’s face. 

“Ohmygod!” Lucifer squealed, earning a glare from their English teacher, Mr. Shurley. “Ruby, you are a genius! I’m forever in your debt! I love you so much right now!” 

“Save it for Michael, those notes better be pretty damn good if they’re going to win his straight ass over.” She looked annoyed to anyone who didn’t really know her, but Lucifer could tell that she was pleased. 

“Wait,” Lucifer grimaced, “I’m going to actually have to write these, won’t I?” 

Ruby stood up and grabbed her books as the bell rang. “Duh! They’re not stuffy Hallmark cards!” She shook her head before walking out towards her next class, leaving him deep in thought. 

 

Lucifer peered at Michael from behind his locker. He’d gotten to school earlier than most students , so he had had time to slip the short poem into his locker. 

“So, did you finally stop being a pussy and put it in ?” Ruby snuck up behind him, wiggling her eyebrows so Luci wouldn’t miss the innuendo in her question.

Turning, he replied, “Yeah, I put the poem in this morning, but nothing else, unfortunately.” He sighed as he turned back to his locker and grabbed his social studies book. Ruby slapped at his shoulder suddenly and discreetly pointed at where Michael was looking at the note that had fluttered out of his locker and onto the ground. 

They watched silently as Michael picked it up and read it, turning a faint shade of pink afterwards. “What’d you write?” Ruby asked curiously.

Lucifer blushed and recited: “Roses are red, violets are blue. You’re super cute, and I hope you like me too.” 

Ruby laughed, but it sounded more like a hysterical giggle, which wasn’t possible because Ruby Padalecki did not giggle, ever.

Lucifer stared at his best friend in disbelief. “Did you just giggle?” 

Ruby flipped him off as she headed towards her locker. “See you in 4th period, loser!” She shouted behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me! I have this all written out already, just have to find the time to put it on here. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
